Everlasting Infinity
by terra hotaru
Summary: Roxas, if I have you inside me...then... if I live on, you will live on too, right? Now, all I have to do is just to be one with you... my delicious blond. And we’ll have our everlasting infinity. One that will last forever. Gore. Violence. AkuRoku.


Roxas, if I have you inside me...then... if I live on, you will live on too, right? Now, all I have to do is just to be one with you... my delicious blond. And we'll have our everlasting infinity. One that will last forever. Gore. Violence. Blood. AkuRoku.

The third and last. Eternity – Forever – Everlasting Infinity.

Enjoy.

**Warning: Please, **heed this warning.**NOT** FOR THE WEAK STOMACH.

**Everlasting Infinity**

I wonder when the last time I ate. I've lost the sense of time…

Days have passed since I continue to hug Roxas like that, never letting go, just staring and looking at that peaceful face of his. He's still as peaceful as ever, as beautiful as ever. But he's motionless, unmoving… after a while… I finally figure out that I have done something terribly wrong. What have I done to my Roxas? What have I done to him? Now, I can't hear his voice anymore, I can't feel his heat anymore… he will be forever ice-cold to me now…and he will ignore me for the rest of my life. Roxas…

And I'm… feeling a little hungry…

It's weird… why do I feel hunger? Now that I have Roxas beside me?

I don't remember when's the last time I ate… and all the food that I've thrown out of the freezer is decaying and is not appropriate to eat anymore… and Roxas…Roxas seems to be decaying too… I can't let that happen… what should I do? What do I need to do in order to keep Roxas forever? I refuse to believe that Riku is right… I refuse to believe that there is no eternity. "Roxas…you always told me that as long as I believe…it will happen, right? You always told me that….and I believe you." I bury my face into my blond's hair. He still smells really nice…too nice… his smell… "I believe you, Roxas and I will keep believing. You're the one who got me to see that eternity is possible when you promise me." I mumble in his hair, getting dizzy of his beautiful and sweet scent. I shake him a bit, hoping that he will answer me, hoping that I would be able to hear his voice again. No response…

No response…

"Roxas," I whisper near his ear. "Roxas…"

He smells so sweet…so… delicious… Why…why is my stomach growling? Why is my saliva welling up? Roxas…right in front of me… I pull back a bit to get a full look of my delicious blond. His golden locks…his pale, smooth skin…

Slowly, I cup his cheek, rubbing my thumb over it. Then, I lean down…giving an experimental lick on his cheek. Bitter, salty, but at the same time…my mind is giving me this sweet feeling of pleasure, coursing inside me, pulsating, and inviting me...inviting me for what? Into what? I don't know... I have this strange weird feeling of desire... Roxas... You're the only one in this world that can generate this feeling inside me.

I lick my dry lips slowly, my stomach grumbling and growling even more violently. I feel my breath hitch... I...forgot how to breathe momentarily. The memory and the ability suddenly escape me and no matter how I put in the effort right at that second to dig up the knowledge that I know hidden inside my head somewhere, I can't find it. I can't breathe...

Swallowing slightly, I let out a fit of coughs and I am relieved to find out that I am sucking in air again.

The stench of blood surrounds me and I feel sick suddenly.

But, Roxas is in front of me.

I look at him hesitantly. My stomach is protesting awkwardly as if...screaming at me to...take a bite at my delicious blond. Take a bite? But... I narrow my eyes. Roxas...is not food... Roxas...is definitely...not food no matter how delicious it looks.

"If I...eat Roxas... Roxas wouldn't rot..."

I whisper. I blink... did that...just come out of my mouth? Did I consciously say that? But... I shake my head. My brain didn't even tell me that I will form out such a speech.

"Roxas will forever stay...inside me...being one with me," I whisper, swallowing a bit.

Then I release a small laugh, a small chuckle under my breath. That's right! Why haven't I thought of that before. With this... I can become one with Roxas and as long as I live...Roxas will also live..._inside_ me. Then, we will be one...together, forever.

However, the idea itself sounded slightly _disturbing_. I've never...done this before.

"What should I do, Roxas?" I look at my blond with hopeful feeling inside me, hoping that I would receive an answer...an answer that never came.

"I've...never killed before too..." I smile gently. "You know that, right, Roxas? Before I met you, I never killed. But...I did it for you... this time should be the same too, right? Yeah..." I mutter. "Yeah... I'd do anything for you."

Taking a deep shaky breath, I lean in again to Roxas. I stick out my tongue out slowly, taking his hand, and raising it to my mouth. Letting out a soft sigh, I close my eyes, licking and kissing the cold hand. My saliva well up inside my mouth. It tastes so sweet, unbearably sweet. Roxas...is just delicious.

Hesitating a bit, I finally took a bite... a small, strong bite...until I bite off a small fraction of Roxas' skin...a small fraction of his meat at his arm. His blood flowed inside my mouth. Chewing and biting slowly, I embrace myself upon my stomach's churn of protests, but I receive none. My stomach seem to like the taste and my tongue like it even more, so much more that it sends signals to my brain, commanding me to eat more, to have more of Roxas inside me.

I gladly comply.

I keep biting and biting with every force and energy I have left inside of me, eating and devouring off Roxas' arm, until I come across something rock hard, his bone. I left that part and go up to another part of his arm, never stopping, never hesitating, only smirking, thinking of the time that I will become one with Roxas and have him forever inside me. I can't quite get used to the weird and strange taste earlier, I really can't, but the more I eat and chew and bite, the more my desire grows.

I pulled away after a bit, panting and huffing, still chewing the pieces of Roxas' meat inside my mouth. I lick my lips to clean them off the blood that's dripping off slowly. I raise my hand to wipe off the blood that stains my cheek. I blink when I look at Roxas. His face is still as peaceful as ever, does that mean that Roxas approves me of doing that? I know it. I smile. He must be happy...to be able to become one with me.

I hug him close and his left-arm, which I have half devoured, falls off to his side. I can hear the loud cracking and crispy sound of his finger bones hitting the tile floor; ringing across the silent room. "Don't worry, Rox. I'll finish this soon." I whisper lowly to him.

And then, as I've promised to Roxas, I begin to eat him, bit by bit, slowly and slowly, as the days passed by. His arms, his juicy thighs, his legs, his tasty stomach, his fresh intestines, and finally...his heart... Roxas' heart is the sweetest, so pure, and so fresh...tasty... I can't even begin to use words to describe it. Roxas is always so kind and his smile always makes me feel warm. I'm not surprised to know that his heart is so delicious. Not at all. Now... he's inside... Roxas is inside me. His heart lives inside me now...I can..._feel_ him.

It took me two days to finish him, leaving only his head...that is already rotten and eaten off by bugs and his bones. I can't clearly see his face anymore. It's already been a week since his death... Slowly, I lay his head on my bed and then, his bones, covering him with the comforter. Sleep tight, my Roxas.

No...now that you're inside me, we're one. We've been kept in this stinky apartment of mine for too long. You must have been wanting to get out of here and see the blue sky, feel the fresh air, right? Yeah, sure, I'll go outside.

After taking a bath, I go out for a walk.

--

The park is not far away from my apartment. When I was walking out, I can see the stares that my neighbors gave me. I think...they must have noticed the smell coming from my apartment. After all, Riku's body is rotting badly in there too. "I won't be surprise if they call the police and have them check my apartment." I release a small chuckle. No, I'm not terrified, not at all. After all, I have Roxas now, as long as I live, he will live too.

Sitting down, I stare at the blue sky. It's so bright and blue, reminding me of his bright blue eyes, clear as the sky, and his small warm and kind smile, his arms always opened wide, taking me into his small embrace and I will return the same warmth to him too, hugging him tight.

Then, I feel something moist and cold rolling down my cheek.

"Huh? Is it raining?..." I whisper softly.

No... it isn't. With my forefinger, I wipe the liquid off and give it a taste, salty... tears... I shed a tear.

"Roxas..." I grip the front of my clothes where my heart would belong. "Are you here? Or not?"

"Axel!"

I raise my head and snap my head to the source of the voice. It sounds familiar. "Sora?" I called out softly, smiling weakly to him.

The brunet runs to my side and stands in front of me.

"Have you seen Roxas or Riku? They've been missing," he asks uncertainly. His usual cheerful and bright tone have disappeared completely from his voice or expression.

"Roxas or Riku? Can't say I notice."

"Oh, really?" he slumped down on the empty spot beside me, face grimaces.

"What happen?" I put a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. Sora, Roxas' brother...they look so much alike, but Roxas is so much more beautiful than him. Roxas is sweeter, Roxas is..._everything_.

"They've...been missing for four days. I can't find the anywhere. At first...it was Roxas...Riku and I went out to look for him, but then, Riku is missing too... I...don't know what to do...They're both so dear to me," he whispers shakily.

"I'm...sure they'll be back soon. Maybe they're out on a vacation?"

"That's not possible. Roxas would tell me. I've wanted to search for you, but I don't know where you live. I thought you might know Roxas' whereabouts."

"Why's that?"

"Roxas told me everything about you."

"Everything?"

...What did Roxas tell Sora?

"Yeah, he always tells me of how sweet you are, of how kind and gentle you always treat him, of how happy he is that you're very possessive of him. I don't know why you two broke up... but he says something about not being able to accept some part of you and that... before he went missing, he said something about wanting to give you another chance and forgive you. He always told me of how much he loves and adores you. So, I thought he might be with you... Where are you, Roxas?" the brunet sighs softly, eyes glued to the sandy ground below.

I shake my head. What did Sora just say? Roxas...

What?...

...

I shake my head more violently, standing up and backing away slowly, watching and staring in disbelieve. That... what...

"_Axel, I love you."_

"Axel, are you alright?" Sora asks worriedly.

"_Axel! Hello? Anybody there?"_

"Roxas?" I mutter. "Roxas? Where...where are you?" I look around. No, I'm not hallucinating. I heard Roxas' voice. I heard him. That soft and kind voice. Somewhere...somewhere around here.

"Where? Where are you?"

"Axel! Are you okay?" Sora yelled, keeping his distance from me, being cautious, and watching me carefully.

"_Where are you staring? I'm right here!"_

"Roxas!" I yelled. ...a butterfly...a black and blue colored butterfly, fluttering shakily in front of me. "Butterfly?" I mutter.

"What butterfly?" Sora whispers. "Axel, I don't see anything."

It must be Roxas... it must be him. When I try to catch it, to have it close with me, it flutters away, flying pass Sora. Shoving Sora aside, I chase the butterfly. Sora falls on the ground and I keep chasing the butterfly.

It flies out to the road and finally, it stops. I stop too, standing in front of it, watching. "Roxas," I smile.

But then, I hear a loud honk. And...before I know what happens, a giant truck ran through me, still honking violently. I can hear my bone crushed. I know that my body split and tore apart as the three huge wheels of the truck hit me. The severe force breaks my body and I can see blood, lots of blood... until everything darkens and I can't see or _feel_ anything anymore. Where's the butterfly? "Roxas..."

"_Ax, I love you."_

"Rox, I love you...even more."

--

The next day, police inspected Axel's apartment and found two bodies. One of a blond hair and another one of silver hair. Sora was immediately informed as his descriptions of Roxas fit the blond dead-body. The brunet cried and fainted when he was allowed to see his brother's body and he didn't have the power to see or even confirm Riku's body.

Axel's body, no matter how out of form it was, was kept in a separate place beside Roxas'.

_Together. Forever for Eternity. In our realm... of everlasting infinity._

"Let's meet again."

--

Be gone, my writer's block... Don't ask me about the details of Axel's action. I think I chickened out in describing it. Yeah...definitely...because the image is so clear in my head that I got sickened. 8D seriously! Sorry about that lack of descriptions. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!


End file.
